


Touch Me

by cajynn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: Sakusa actually likes being touched but he's very picky when it comes to who and how. When the who turns out to be Miya Atsumu he has a crisis.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 940





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! Long time no post. Sakuatsu has grabbed me by the throat and won't let go, I hope you enjoy! :^)
> 
> Also special shout out to @bratsumu on twitter thank u for sharing ur sakuatsu hcs with me and fueling my love for this ship <3

People often assume Sakusa hates being touched. And they aren’t completely wrong. Skin to skin contact leaves too much room for contamination, and it took him a while to get used to the highfives and slaps on the back from his teammates. But, despite his aversion to germs, he’s quite touch starved. He wouldn’t let just anyone do it, but there have been a select few in his life who he welcomed it from.

If you had told him back in highschool after the all youth training camp one of those people would be Astumu, he would’ve laughed at the absurdity. But now, standing in the locker room with Atsumu’s hand planted on his lower back as he congratulates him on making the winning spike, he wants to feel more. 

And isn’t that a surprising thought. Sakusa’s face heats up at the realization. He doesn’t know when or how it happened, but he’s gone from simply tolerating these casual touches to welcoming them. Craving them. It’s a lot to process in the cramped confines of the locker room.

Truly, this is a nuisance. He thinks he should’ve hated Atsumu. He certainly finds him annoying. But, he supposes, maybe it makes sense. Atsumu lit a fire within him when they first met. They’re fiercely competitive and constantly bring the best out of each other. And he’s surprisingly considerate. 

He makes him feel welcome on the Black Jackals, and he never pokes fun of his aversion to germs. Atsumu normally doesn’t understand the concept of personal space, but he’s respectful of Sakusa. He still high fives him and smacks him on the back like everyone else, but he doesn’t jump on him or ruffle his hair or touch him unnecessarily, which Sakusa appreciates. But there’s a part of him now — a part of him that confuses and almost scares him — that wants him to. He knows he’d get too overwhelmed, but as he stands here next to Atsumu, the weight of his hand firm on his back, he thinks he could work up to it. 

For a fleeting moment he imagines Atsumu slipping his hand underneath his shirt, but even that proves to be a bit too much at this stage, so he settles for focusing on the heat radiating through his shirt. It’s pleasant, and Sakusa tries not to be disappointed when Atsumu moves away. 

Sakusa’s plan to ignore this new revelation and move on with his life is immediately thwarted the next day at practice. Atsumu doesn’t touch him anymore than normal. A few friendly pats on the shoulder, two strong high fives after two incredibly brutal spikes, and that was that. But it didn’t stop Sakusa’s skin from tingling for several minutes after Astumu pulled away. It didn’t stop Sakusa from thinking about Astumu’s hands on less innocent places on his body. 

Sakusa is the first one out of the locker room after practice, practically bolting out of the gym. He makes the excuse that he’s afraid he’ll miss his bus to calm the worried looks of his teammates.

That night he lays in bed, staring at his ceiling as if it would hold this answer to his question. Why? Why does it have to be Atsumu? Of all the people on his team, it has to be the one person who rarely took anything outside of volleyball seriously. Sakusa knows he’s in for a heartache. He sighs and closes his eyes, falling into a restless sleep.

The rest of the week is hell. Nothing changes, not on the surface. But now Sakusa has realized his feelings. Now Sakusa can’t ignore the casual touches. Now Sakusa thinks he’s going crazy. 

He wishes he never developed this stupid crush. He wants everything to go back to the way it was, before he found himself craving physical affection from his most annoying teammate. Once again he lays in bed, eyes squeezed shut, hoping for his luck to change.

——

“Good work, guys!” Atsumu says as they make their way to the locker room after practice. 

He pats Sakusa on the shoulder as he passes him. Atsumu has done this countless times. Sakusa should be used to it by now. And yet, his traitorous heart still flutters.

This time, though, Sakusa doesn’t bolt out of the locker room. This time, Sakusa lingers a little longer than everyone else, enjoying the solitude as he finishes getting dressed. The silence is strangely calming, and it allows him to center himself before he leaves. It’s the first peaceful moment he’s had all week. The peace is short lived, however, when he sees Atsumu waiting outside of the gym.

“Why are you here?” Sakusa hopes he comes off as his usual stern self rather than flustered.

“Waiting for you, duh. C’mon, let’s hang out at my place.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Oh c’mon now, Omi-kun,” Atsumu whines. “I promise my place is spotless.” He puts on his best puppy dog eyes.

Sakusa hesitates. He’s never hung out with Astumu one on one before. He’s never been the best with social interactions, but at least as a group there’s less pressure, and he doesn’t feel the need to talk all the time. Now, it’ll just be the two of them in Astumu’s apartment, and Sakusa doesn’t know how he’ll survive it.

He must hesitate a moment too long, because he watches as Atsumu’s face falls and he seems to shrink in on himself.

“Hey you don’t have to, just figured since we’ve never really hung out together it could be fun.”

Well how is Sakusa supposed to say no to that?

“Fine. But if I see so much as one stray article of clothing I’m leaving.”

Astumu perks up right away, slinging his bag over his shoulders as he leads the way. He follows Atsumu and they walk in silence. Sakusa hates small talk, and is glad Astumu doesn’t try to force it. Still, he wouldn’t call the silence comfortable. Atsumu is usually pretty chatty. But when he steals a glance in his teammates direction he sees a small, content smile adorning his face, and he relaxes, if only a little bit. 

When they reach Atsumu’s place, Sakusa is pleasantly surprised to find that Atsumu has actually cleaned. It’s a small, one bedroom apartment but it’s homey. Volleyball posters line the walls, and there’s a bookshelf lined with various titles. It’s strangely intimate, being here. He wonders if Astumu has invited any of their other teammates over before.

They make their way to the couch, and Atsumu puts on a volleyball game he recorded earlier. Sakusa finds that the conversation flows easily when they talk about volleyball. They discuss the different plays, point out things they want to try out next practice, and even cheer for some really impressive plays. Well, Astumu cheers, Sakusa simply leans a little closer and clenches his fist when he sees something that excites him. 

When the game ends, Astumu channel surfs until they land on a cooking show they both enjoy. The first commercial break hits and Atsumu excuses himself to go to the restroom.

Sakusa sighs, the relaxed atmosphere slowly morphing as he becomes acutely aware of the fact that he is alone with Atsumu in his apartment. He hasn’t touched him once since they got here, but that isn’t strange. What’s still unfamiliar is Sakusa’s desire for him too. He wants Astumu to reach out and rest a hand on his shoulder. He wants him to put a hand on his thigh, to move it a little higher than would be appropriate among friends. He wants—

The sound of the bathroom door opening and clicking shut interrupts his thoughts. When Atsumu sits back down he’s much closer than before. Their thighs are mere centimeters apart, and Sakusa has to control the urge to close the gap. 

The show returns, but Sakusa can barely focus. Suddenly, he feels Astumu shift next to him. Sakusa can feel the warmth radiating from Astumu’s body, though he still isn’t touching him.

“Hey, Omi-kun.”

Something about the way Atsumu says his name makes Sakusa’s throat go dry.

“Yes?” he asks, eyes glued to the television.

“Look at me.” He says it gently, as if he’s asking a question rather than making a demand.

Sakusa turns his head and swallows thickly when he sees how close Atsumu’s face is to his. Atsumu’s pupils are dilated, and he leans forward just slightly before pausing. He searches Sakusa’s eyes, the unspoken question hanging in the air between them.

_Can I kiss you?_

Sakusa screws his eyes shut and nods stiffly. For a moment he worries Atsumu may rip his mask off, and that he should have specified but then he feels a soft pressure against his lips, warmth seeping through the thin barrier. It’s chaste, and over far too quickly. Sakusa’s leans in to chase him and Atsumu chuckles.

“You surprised me, Omi-kun. I didn’t think you would be so eager.”

Sakusa’s face heats up. “Shut up.”

Astumu just laughs again and puts his hand on the nape of Sakusa’s neck before leaning in again and kissing Sakusa through his mask. Sakusa shiver’s at the contact, but he doesn’t stop him. Atsumu moves his hand a little further up, fisting Sakusa’s soft curls and tugging ever so slightly. This earns him a small whimper, so he does it again, causing Sakusa to squirm.

Atsumu pulls back, searching Sakusa’s eyes. “Hey, would it be okay if I took off the mask?”

Sakusa hesitates. He’s not exactly opposed, but he’s never properly kissed anyone before. Hell he’s never let anyone even touch his face mask before this. 

But then Atsumu says, “I brushed my teeth while I was in the bathroom. You know, just in case…” And that’s all the encouragement Saskusa needs, really.

After another stiff nod from Sakusa, he slowly takes his mask off and sets it on the table. Atsumu doesn’t rush anything. He presses another chaste kiss to Sakusa’s bare lips and searches his face for any sign of discomfort. Before Astumu can react Sakusa grips Astumu’s shoulders and kisses him again. It’s another closed mouth kiss but he lingers, enjoying the contact far more than he thought he would. He feels Astumu smile against his lips before prodding his tongue against his bottom lip. Sakusa gasps and Astumu uses the opportunity to properly slip his tongue into Sakusa’s mouth. Sakusa moans, overwhelmed by the kiss and Atsumu’s hands still in his hair. He can feel himself getting hard as Atsumu kisses him expertly. Atsumu maneuvers them so he’s laying on top of Sakusa and presses their cocks flush together. 

Sakusa moans again and pulls Atsumu closer to him, shifting his hips up to meet Atsumu’s. He’s acting on pure instinct now, no longer questioning his desire. Atsumu trails a hand down Sakusa’s shirt, stopping at the hem. He only waits a moment before slipping his hand underneath and hiking the shirt up.

Sakusa abruptly pushes Astumu away and sits up.

“Wait.”

The shock must show on his face, because Atsumu looks worried.

“Shit. Sorry, I moved too fast didn’t I? We can—”

“No,” Saskusa cuts him off. “No I want to continue it’s just…” 

Sakusa looks away. Atsumu has clearly been respectful of his boundaries this whole time, but he’s worried this may weird him out. After all, would it really be any fun for him this way?

“Tell me, please. Omi-kun.”

“Could you… could you only touch me over my clothes?”

Sakusa steels himself for the disappointment and rejection that’s sure to follow, but instead he feels warm hands on his shoulders gently pushing him back down on the couch.

“Anything you want,” Atsumu whispers against his lips before kissing him again.

Atsumu runs his hands along the fabric of Sakusa’s shirt, and he is grateful he decided to wear one of his thinner ones today. Atsumu pinches Sakusa’s nipple and the added friction of the fabric drives Saskusa wild. He’s completely hard now, earlier panic completely subsided. He ruts shamelessly against Astumu’s thigh. 

Astumu breaks the kiss in favor of mouthing along Sakusa’s other nipple over the fabric, and Sakusa bites his fist to prevent himself from making any more embarrassing noises. 

“Omi-kun. Let me hear you.” 

Sakusa can’t deny him. Not when his voice sounds so desperate. So Sakusa cries out. He squirms under Atsumu’s attention. His cock twitches when Atsumu palms him through his sweats. It’s too much and not enough all at once.

Then, Astumu starts slowly kissing down Sakusa’s chest, running his hands along his sides. When he reaches the waistband of his pants, he looks up at Sakusa with a devious glint in his eyes. Saskua’s back arches off of the couch when Astumu starts to mouth at his cock. 

He makes a show of it, moaning obscenely and licking along the shaft. Sakusa can feel Astumu’s saliva soak through his pants and he should be disgusted but it only turns him on more.

“Omi-kun. Can I suck you through your boxers?”

“God yes,” Saskusa moans, a little startled by his own enthusiasm. 

Atsumu wastes no time pulling Sakusa’s pant’s down, careful not to leave the skin of his thighs exposed. Atsumu’s mouth is back on him and Sakusa reflexively grips Atsumu’s hair. Atsumu lets out a growl and Sakusa nearly comes right then and there. As if sensing it, Atsumu slows his pace down, kissing gently along the shaft and teasingly flicking his tongue.

Sakusa whimpers and tugs on Atsumu’s hair, urging him to continue. He’s so close, he just needs a little bit more. 

“So impatient,” Atsumu teases. “Beg for it.”

Sakusa whines and covers his face with his hands. Of course this smug bastard would want him to beg. He opens his mouth but the words get stuck in his throat. He doesn’t know if he can do this. Atsumu doesn’t relent, now skimming his fingers across Sakusa’s hard and leaking cock.

“Just one little word, Omi-kun. One little word and I’ll let you come.”

Sakusa grits his teeth in frustration, not wanting to give Astumu the satisfaction. But he doesn’t know how much longer he can hold out. When Atsumu manages to tongue Sakusa’s slit it’s the last straw.

“Fuck, please Atsumu.”

Sakusa can feel Atsumu smirk before sucking hard on the head of his cock and stroking the shaft through the thin fabric. That’s all it takes for Sakusa to come in his boxers, shouting Atsumu’s name as he does. Atsumu works him through the aftershocks, stopping when Sakusa starts to shiver from the overstimulation. 

Before Sakusa can focus on the gross feeling of come drying in his pants, he hauls Atsumu up and flips them over so he’s lying on top of Astumu. He kisses him roughly, all traces of embarrassment gone as he grinds his palm against Astumu’s neglected cock.

Astumu bucks his hips and moans into Sakusa’s mouth. He wraps his arms around Sakusa and pulls him close. He pants his name between kisses, whining and writhing under Sakusa’s ministrations. Sakusa marvels at how responsive he is, even with all of the layers between them. Feeling bold, Sakusa slips his hand under Sakusa’s pants. He gasps when he feels Atsumu’s silk boxers and the wet spot that’s formed on them. It only takes a few more moments before Atsumu is coming too. Sakusa shivers when he feels Astumu’s cock twitch against his hand. 

Sakusa feels his ears heat up when he sees Astumu’s sappy afterglow smile, but he can’t enjoy it for long. He is acutely aware of how much of a mess he’s made of himself, and he quickly becomes uncomfortable now that he can no longer ignore the drying come in his boxers. Astumu seems to sense his mood, because he gets up and tosses him a towel before giving him directions to his bathroom.

Sakusa takes a quick shower and changes into the spare pair of clothes he always keeps in his gym bag. When he returns, he plops down on the couch next to Atsumu, close enough that their thighs touch. This is as close to cuddling he’s willing to get for now, and he hopes Astumu doesn’t mind too much. 

Atsumu turns to him and smiles. Not one of his trademark, cocky ones. Not a teasing one. This one is sincere, gentle. Sakusa thinks it’s a good look. Atsumu places a soft, lingering kiss on his cheek.

“I should probably wash up too. Don’t miss me too much, Omi-kun.”

Sakusa brings his hand to his cheek, feeling a small drop of moisture from Astumu’s lips. He smiles to himself when he realizes he doesn’t really mind. He doesn’t even feel the urge to put on a new mask, though he does throw away the one that he left on the table. Atsumu reappears a few minutes later, donning a fresh pair of sweatpants. 

Saskusa is suddenly self conscious. What does this mean for them? Where do they stand? Did Astumu just want someone to let off a little steam? Before Sakusa’s thoughts could spiral, Atsumu puts a hand on his arm. Sakusa’s thankful he went with a long sleeve shirt.

“Omi-kun. I can see those gears turning in your head.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Sakusa says, refusing to meet Atsumu’s eyes.

Atsumu gently coaxes Sakusa’s face so he’s looking at him, careful not to overwhelm Sakusa with his touch. 

“I like you, Kyoomi. I’ve been wanting to do that since we became teammates. And I would like to continue this, if that’s what you want.”

Sakusa’s heart feels like it might beat right out of his chest. He’s not used to seeing Atsumu so sincere. 

“I- I do.”

Atsumu flashes him another one of those soft, genuine smiles and Sakusa melts. Sakusa inches his hand towards Atsumu’s and carefully wraps his pinky finger around his.

Astumu pretends to look scandalized. “Omi-kun,” he gasps. “So forward.”

Atsumu giggles and Sakusa rolls his eyes, kissing him in a poor attempt to shut him up. Any lingering tension leaves him, and he lets himself get lost in the sensation of Atsumu’s touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, as always i live for your kudos and comments :)
> 
> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cajynn/) and [tumblr](https://cajyn.tumblr.com)!


End file.
